Feral
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: It was abandoned. Left in the desert to die. It didn't meet expectations, so it was to be disposed of. Its DNA was laced with the experiment, but while the other tests had 'broken', this one endured. But it didn't take.    Or so they thought.


**I swear, I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten my zillions of unfinished stories! I just need to make myself work on them. I know, I fail, but darnit, art...  
Anyway, I wrote this for a contest on deviantART.  
As usual, I don't own Pokemon, but the victims, and Shadow Eevee are all mine. **

**Feral**

**It was abandoned. Left in the desert to die. It didn't meet expectations, so it was to be disposed of. Its DNA was laced with the experiment, but while the other tests had 'broken', this one endured. But it didn't take.**

Or so they thought.

-

It was perfect. It was completely and utterly perfect as it lay there, asleep in that alleyway. The tiny Pokémon's deep, even breathing indicated that it was in a deep slumber – obviously it was bone tired, as if that had been Trainer-induced, surely the thing wouldn't be out where it was now.

With great care, the man carefully approached the brown and cream ball of fluff. Its tail twitched over its nose and its breathing was deep and even, sound asleep and lost in a land of dreams.

But it was just….lying there, all sweet and innocent and ready for the catching. He had promised his daughter an Eevee for her birthday, and had initially planned on getting one from his friend in Cerulean City, Bill.

However, the slumbering Eevee had been too good an opportunity to pass up. So with a Pokéball from the seedy Outskirt Stand clutched in his fearful hands, he slowly approached the Eevee asleep in the alleyway. With careful aim, he lobbed the red and white sphere and closed his eyes, hoping that the small Pokémon would be easily obtained. Unfortunately, his fears proved to be true as he heard the ball open up and apparently the quarry had escaped. Cursing his luck (and the fact he hadn't gotten a better ball), he went to collect it and just call Bill when he heard it….the growling.

It was something out of a nightmare, something that not even an Ursaring could produce.

And it was right behind him.

Trembling and praying to Arceus that it was just some Trainer mad at him for trying to take their Pokémon, he turned and gasped in fear and shock.

The last thing he saw was pitch black eyes.

**Name:** Samuel Erickson  
**Age:** 38  
**Residence:** Phenac City  
**Date of Birth:** January 2, 1972  
**Date of Death:** May 11, 2010  
**Occupation:** Cashier at the Phenac PokéMart.  
**Details:** Found dead in an alley on Sunkern ave. with a large bite wound in his throat. Apparently had been planning to get his daughter an Eevee for her tenth birthday. So far, there are no suspects. Although, some Eevee DNA was picked up from the body, no matches were made to any Eevee in town.

-

She'd been on her way home from classes early that day with her best friends. Sure, Pyrite Town was a seedy place with thuggish criminals and the police was more than a bit inept (Officer Johnson especially), but she was determined to make her childhood home a better place for everyone to live in – which was why she'd studied hard as a law student. Pokémon were great and all – she was considering adopting a Growlithe to guard her home – but the trainers of Pyrite Town were anything but. Cail was a prime example of that and always getting into trouble, and she was determined to make sure he paid for his crimes.

So it was no surprise when she began throwing rocks at Cail to drive him off from picking on the poor, defenseless Pokémon half in the gutter. It had taken the combined efforts of her, her two friends, and the Electabuzz belonging to one of said friends to send the delinquent fleeing for his safety, but they'd managed to send Cail running. The law student, saddened by the sorry state of the Pokémon in front of her, picked her up and rushed her home, to where she could take her rarely used car to the next town to get the small dark brown and burnt cream Pokémon treated for its injuries.

However, just as she was leaving town, she heard a raspy breathing noise coming from the passenger seat. She had shrugged it off as the Eevee struggling awake until she heard the demonic growl escape from its throat.

Pulling over so she could check on the Pokémon, the student screamed as the black-eyed fiend lunged at her, an almost definitive flicker of a shadowy aura visible before the pain began.

**Name:** Sarah Miles  
**Age:**23  
**Residence:** Pyrite Town  
**Date of Birth:** November 17, 1986  
**Date of Death:** May 16, 2010  
**Occupation:** Law Student  
**Details:** Last seen walking home with friends from the Kadabra Institute, witnesses say that she saw an Eevee injured on the side of the road and planned to take it to the nearest Pokémon Center for treatment. Further investigation reveals that she never made it and was later found ripped up in her car. So far, there are no suspects. Saliva taken from the victim shows a match for Eevee, though no matches found in any Eevee in town. Chief Sherles has taken Cail in for questioning.

-

The boys were the first ones to see the Eevee, lying underneath the docks. Curiously, one of them prodded at it with a small stick he'd picked up.

"Hey, I think it's dead!" a boy shouted back to his friend.

"Really?" the other said, walking closer to the tiny, beaten ball of fur.

It was lying on its side, its near black and mahogany fur matted and knotted, and covered in sand and dried salt water from Gateon Port. Its breathing was shallow – raspy, even. And its paws had gunk clinging to them.

The two of them slowly began examining the tiny Pokémon with sticks, growing bolder as it moaned and twitched, slowly coming awake.

The boys didn't know any better – they were both still being taught lessons and learning all they were meant to in life before they got their first Pokémon and set off on their journeys. And all the Pokémon in the city were kind and friendly, so why should any other Pokémon be an exception to the rule? Their only problem was going to be who got to take possession of this strange little Pokémon they'd found and bring it under their orders.

The two of them eagerly began bringing the Eevee food and water, hoping to tame it under the pretense of whomever the Pokémon liked best got to train it. And when it became ambulatory, they began trying to teach it and train it, fighting the Magikarp and Goldeen that were common around the pier.

And neither of them noticed the changes, how crazed the attacks were becoming, they were both too eager to train it.

Finally, after one battle, the two boys were celebrating the defeat of a particularly nasty Seaking and were wondering why their new pet had gone so vicious enough to almost kill the large fish Pokémon. With their curiosity piqued, one of the boys walked close to it and fell back with a startled scream as their companion's crazed look shone on its face.

Before the two of them could react, it was upon them, its wild, demonic growls calling for payment and razorblade teeth and claws glinting in the moonlight.

_≠Gateon Police has confirmed the deaths of two local boys, James Stewart and Timothy Wilder – both age nine – , found early this morning on the beach. Reports state that the two have been ripped up by something akin to a Scyther attack, but so far there has been no confirmation of any specific cause of death. Some dockworkers have confirmed, however, that the two often snuck down with food, possibly to take care of a wild Pokémon – though searches have turned up nothing. We will continue to keep you updated as we get new information. ≠_

-

**Some years later…**

The trainer in the strange green outfit punched the ground in Phenac City, angry at his loss to the trainer in the blue coat and his psychic girlfriend. He'd fought as hard as he could, but it couldn't stop the traitorous Team Snagem member, Seth, and some psychic brat named Rui from taking his prized Shadow Bayleef.

"What did you do to that Pokémon?" Rui demanded as Seth wordlessly used a Potion on his hurt Umbreon.

"That? It's a Pokémon that we turned into a fighting machine by artificially closing the door to its heart," Mystery Troop Verde told her before fleeing. His superiors would not be pleased.

-

_"Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon that have had their hearts closed. They have been turned into fighting machines, and will attack even humans."_

**EIN FILE H: Hyper Mode**  
"Shadow Pokémon, because of their overwhelming power, may behave abnormally at times. They may engage in such behavior as ignoring orders, even turning on their own trainers in battle. This, I have named Hyper Mode."

**Shadow Pokémon Lab  
Chief Ein

* * *

****As stated earlier, I made this for a creepypasta contest on deviantART.**

**However, instead of the 'Dex entries or sad tales...I took...a different approach. **  
**So...I think I got the first Colosseum/XD pasta out there. It's set in the 'developing' stages of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon plan, and the Shadow Pokemon in question is a Shadow Eevee. (I know there isn't one in the games, but I'm sure they tried a lot of different Pokemon that failed experimentation. And hey, who'd suspect a Shadow Eevee?)**

**I initially got the idea from my Eevee OC, Shadowstar (who may or may not be this Pokemon ), my love for the GameCube Pokemon games that I don't think got as much love as their handheld counterparts, the fact I'm psycho, and that my Eevee in SoulSilver (Shadowstar, lol) has a positively epic sprite that makes her look wicked and determined to battle as heck. **

**The people in this tale never expect to be attacked by one so cute, and their desires are their undoing as they fall prey to this 'evil' Pokemon.**

**And yeah, it gets darker. That isn't like with XD001 - Shadow Lugia, though. **  
**Shadow Eevee's just getting more and more covered in blood.**


End file.
